The Future Jutsu
by fanfanfanatic
Summary: [SasuNaru/NaruSasu] Sasuke has returned to Konoha after the war, on a mission with Naruto, they're both hit with a jutsu that sends them to the future. TURNS OUT THEIR FUTURESELVES ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP! Wahhh
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, that's the job of M. Kishimoto**

**A/N: Prewarning, the future of the fic should contain some good old boyxboy smut, so if your not into yaoi then feel free to leave (like seriously what are you even doing clicking on this story). If you areeeee into that then please enjoy.**

**I basically wanted to write quite carefree, in character, sasunarusasu fiction whilst improving my smut writing skills. My style here is a lot more relaxed and maybe silly at times, but who doesn't love a bit of that, am I right? Anyway leave me your thoughts in the comments below.**

**Thanks,**

**Sylvana.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: INTO THE RABBIT HOLE

The warm rays of sun felt nice against the skin, even the gentle breeze coming in from the window felt refreshing as it ruffled the curtain. What did not feel good was the blaring alarm clock that filled the room with noise, that was just a pain in the ass.

Naruto let out a sleepy yawn, rubbing my eyes with one hand and using the other to fumble for the stop button on the clock. Eventually, after way too much effort was exerted on his part, the apartment fell silent and the working day was on its way to getting started. After the initial disorientation made between the passage of his bedroom to the bathroom in the hall, Naruto rinsed his face with the cold, flowing water from the tap.

A glance in the mirror would tell you one thing, Uzumaki Naruto was not one for mornings. Running his fingers through the blond mess that was his hair, he gave one last tired sigh, watching the reflected blue eyes become more alert and awake. The sun tattoo on the palm of his hand tingled as it did every morning, it happened so often he barely noticed anymore, but today it stung a little more significantly, to which Naruto completely ignored.

Naruto swung the cabinet door open, taking out his toothbrush and spreading a liberal amount of toothpaste on it. Holding the brush under the water, he hummed in approval once he was able to feel the minty flavour enter his mouth.

After a moments pacing around the room, there came a sight creak of footsteps from the hallway. Normally Sasuke never made any noise when he walked but then again, he wasn't his sharpest in the mornings either. As the noise got louder, Naruto turned to face the door, watching as his roommate emerged through the door with an annoyed expression.

"Gooph mooming!" Naruto mumbled cheerful upon seeing Sasuke, squinting his eyes in a foamy smile.

Sasuke stood in the doorway unimpressed, rolling his eyes. "Don't talk to me when you brush your teeth, usuratonkachi." He cautioned, pushing past Naruto's shoulder to get to the sink.

Meh, always so bossy. Naruto gave a small sigh, moving a little away to give Sasuke some more space as he continued to brush furiously. Naruto leaned against the wall as he watched the other get his own toothbrush ready. Sasuke looked the same as always, his duckbutt hair defying gravity, his smooth skin looking slightly pale in the bathroom light, dressed in his black pyjamas. You would think it would kill him to dress in a colour less morbid, but then again Naruto really couldn't imagine him wearing orange, fish-cake boxers like he currently was.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, and somehow he still managed to frown even with a toothbrush in his mouth. It only made Naruto chuckle, Sasuke never did look as threatening in the mornings, he was more like one of those grumpy cats you shouldn't touch unless you wanted teeth dents on your arm.

Sasuke narrowed his ebony eyes at Naruto as the blond boy snorted at his own analogy, it was almost as if Sasuke could tell Naruto was insulting him even if it was mentally.

Naruto leaned towards the sink, spitting out the paste and rinsing out with water. He got back up, casually wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, "Has anyone ever told you how amusing you are in the morning, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head as though he had already heard too much of Naruto's voice for the day, despite the slight amusement on his expression. He too leaned towards the sink, giving a few more good scrubs before spitting the contents down with water.

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are in the morning, dobe?" Sasuke replied, as he stood up straight, grabbing the nearest hand towel to dry himself.

"Yes, actually. You never fail to remind me." Naruto snorted, placing the toothbrush back in the cabinet, moving around Sasuke to get to the door.

"Only because it's true." Sasuke explained, as he stayed in front of the mirror. He grabbed his foaming cleanser from the side, dotting the cream across his face.

"Your opinion, Sasuke." Naruto called as he crossed into his room. Quickly yanking on his orange trousers that lay strewn across the room.

He could hear Sasuke's loud muffled retort from the bathroom, but the boy was too far away to be heard clearly. After removing his pyjama top and grabbing his black mesh one, Naruto stumbled back shirtless to the hall to continue his discussion with Sasuke. "Yo,what did you say? I couldn't hear."

Sasuke sighed impatiently turning around to face Naruto, "I said, name me one person who would disagree?" He frowned as he noticed Naruto's shirtless form standing in the doorway, he rollied his eyes and turned back to the sink.

"Ahhh...I dunno, I guess Hinata wouldn't call me annoying." Naruto replied, pulling the shirt over his head. "Though I don't think she could insult anyone even if she wanted to."

"More like, she doesn't have the backbone to do it." Sasuke retorted, washing water against his face.

"More like, she just a nice person, Sasuke. You should try it sometime." Naruto made his way back into his room, in search of his track suit top, Naruto heard Sasuke follow him also. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"I've been back at the village for over a year and you're still determined to reform me." Sasuke commented, watching as Naruto rifled through his closet.

"You're not trying to kill me or the Kages, so that's reformed under my standards." Naruto spoke after successfully locating his track jacket. He turned towards Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows "Why aren't you getting ready?, we have a mission today remember"

Sasuke ran his hand through his dark hair, arching his eyebrows pointedly. "I always remember. Hn, since when did you care for being on time?"

"Since Tsunade threatened to take my Ichiraku ramen coupons away." Naruto pouted, remembering how dead serious she seemed when she said it too, not fun.

"Don't worry, dobe. We still have about twenty minutes before we should head out, and I'm sure doesn't actually care about your coupons, I know I don't." Sasuke smirked, pushing himself off the frame and retreating to his room to get dressed.

A small smile that crept on Naruto's face, yeah, Sasuke's shitty way of trying to comfort him. He really couldn't complain though, he did feel a little better about the coupons at least. Overall Sasuke was an alright roommate, better than Naruto had imagined, despite being bossy and anal control-freak from time to time, he had quite a lot of handy attributes that made up for it. One being the clean state he kept the apartment, though he refuses to go near Naruto's disorganised room, Naruto couldn't ignore how useful it was to have everywhere else in order. Plus Sasuke can, sometimes, be relatively funny, though Naruto's sure most of it was unintentional.

As minutes passed, the time soon came for them to leave the house and Naruto had only just managed to chug down a carton of milk. Sasuke was as punctual as always waiting by the door, he wore the customary ninja attire, similar to that of Kakashi's or Iruka's, he had abandoned his previous robe because it apparently made the villagers too nervous of him. Despite Sasuke was the one who was told to rush in the first place, the raven haired boy waited by the front door holding out Naruto's ninja headband.

Naruto grumbled thank you, before tying it around his forehead. He was pleased to see Sasuke also wearing the hidden leaf symbol, though Sasuke had been at the village for almost over a year now, the reminder never failed to make him feel content and proud.

"Stop smiling, usuratonkachi." Sasuke warned.

* * *

The pair made it to the Konoha gates in record time, apparently when ramen coupons were one the line shit got real, well at least for Naruto that was. There waiting for them was an Anbu ninja, the person was holding a package, their expressionless mask looking as creepy as ever. They had a simple task that day, deliver the object to neighbouring village, normally such mundane tasks wouldn't be given to the two saviours of Konoha, but according to Tsunade it contained S-class information that needed to be delivered without fail.

For some reason Naruto also got the strange feeling that the package would bring more problems than it should. But, he shook the feeling off as needless paranoia, maybe being around the bastard for prolonged hours was starting to rub off. Sasuke didn't look too pleased with it either.

As the relinquished the item from the Anbu, the ninja vanished in a flash, only the wisps of dust evidence to their presence. With the package safe in Sasuke's hands - apparently Naruto couldn't be trusted - they made their way outside the confinements of the village.

The journey passed much as usual, they ran between trees, crossing borders without much interaction. Sasuke never did talk outside the apartment, it must have been a deep-rooted habit of his. Naruto assumed it was to maintain his distance from strangers, which was affective in that case, since Sasuke rarely got approached by fangirls anymore, but Naruto also assumed it was his way of keeping attention on potential dangers. Naruto was the opposite, he enjoyed talking on missions. Even though Sasuke never replied, the occasionally nod every once in a while was enough for Naruto to know his friend was vaguely listening. It didn't mean that Naruto was being reckless either, Naruto had significantly improved his chakra detection as of late and that allowed him to be a bit more carefree with his speech. It did mean though, that whenever Sasuke did start talking, it signalled something wrong even if Sasuke didn't explicitly say it in his words.

"-ne, and I never really understood why Kakashi loved the miso-juice eggplant, because it tastes really gross. Personally, I think ramen is..."

"Naruto, I think we should take a bearing soon." Sasuke ordered in an almost inaudible whisper, as they continued to travel forward.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, surprised when he caught the red colour in Sasuke's eyes. He had activated his sharingan but what alerted Naruto more was Sasuke's expression of hostility and focus. Naruto didn't say another word, instead he concentrated on the chakra around him, trying to pick up the signature of the enemies. Naruto frowned as he felt the tiniest hint of a presence coming directly from the right, it seemed they weren't too far away. What unnerved Naruto was that from a distance that close the intruders should have been easily detected, but they weren't which suggested they must have been high ranking ninja, trained in masking chakra scents.

Naruto began slowing down, so that he was level with Sasuke, they exchanged looks which was all they needed to be synchronised. It was weird how Naruto could spend hours arguing with Sasuke to get him to understand but the moment they're on the battlefield they knew exactly what the other was thinking with a single look. Naruto never really understood _it_ but he was just really glad _it_ existed, because right now, he could tell Sasuke wanted to attack before the enemies had a chance too.

Naruto reached down into his weapons pouch, setting four shuriken between his fingers. The was only a moments hesitation before he rapidly flung them in the direction of the enemy with as much power as he could muster. Two kunai knives, that sasuke threw, came soaring from over his shoulder hitting each other at an angle before striking the opponent metres in front.

From the sound of metal colliding, to the sound grunts coming the forest trees, three men revealed themselves. It appeared to Naruto that they had used some advanced level invisibility jutsu. While two of the attackers deflected the incoming objects, the remaining advanced forward with a sword in hand. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, cutting the air in two as he gracefully wielded the weapon in his hand. He clashed swords with the adversary, a metallic pang hanging in the air. Naruto always admired Sasuke's talent of manipulating the katana, his movements were effortless, Naruto had nowhere near that level of skill. However, where Naruto lacked in weapon wielding he made up for in sheer power.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried, being the first to use ninjutsu in the battle. Two shadow clones appeared either side of him, launching towards the assailants. Naruto was immersed in physical combat immediately, blocking the punches and kicks while keeping steady on the trees branches.

Naruto kept stealing nervous glances at Sasuke, not because Sasuke was losing ground but more because his opponent seemed frighteningly confident, there was no doubt to who was the ring leader. They traded equal blows, for every powerful hit Sasuke gave, he received one just as hard.

"Concentrate on your own fight, dobe!" Sasuke warned, not taking his eyes away from the enemy in front of him for a second.

"I am, teme!" Naruto shot back, emphasising his words with a finishing kick to one of his opponents, that sent the man flying into the back of a tree. "Do you need my help?!"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, a look of offence tarnishing his features. "Like I need anything from yo-..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, expelling all the air from his lungs.

He could see it. Sasuke couldn't see it because he was looking away... but Naruto could see it. Even though it's as cliché as hell, Naruto honestly felt as though everything had slowed down, because he could see the the individual hand seals the opponent was forming across from Sasuke, he could see that even with lightning reflexes Sasuke wouldn't make it away on time. As the light of chakra began to form in the hands of the attacker, Naruto felt his body compelled to move forward regardless of his own well-being or better judgement, he leaped in front of Sasuke at an impossible speed, just in time to feel the shock of the jutsu course through his body but the body of Sasuke too.

Naruto felt the technique thrum through his body. He felt the branch from under his feet disappear as he propelled towards the earth, he also felt the warmth of Sasuke behind him as he too fell to the ground.

There was the impact as Naruto made it to the ground but then it was over. What ever jutsu the attacker had used on the both of them had ended and there was nothing but silence.

Naruto groaned, as rolled of onto the grass, streaking dirt against his face. "Sasuke?" Naruto managed to croak "...Sa-Sasuke are you safe?"

There was a silence. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke despite the slight spin of his surroundings. Naruto's gaze caught on the boy, Sasuke lay on the ground with eyes shut, body immobile. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried once again, his panic rising with each void second.

With the lack of response, Naruto forced his body to move, despite the ache his felt in all his muscles. He felt his own heartbeat thud hard against his ribcage, a pounding in his ears, a familiar sensation of fear. His mind was ambushed with the memory of the ice dome and Sasuke's body covered with poisonous spikes, it was the first and only moment Naruto feared the death of his best friend.

Naruto manoeuvred towards Sasuke, so that he could view his face from a profile perspective. "Sasuke." Naruto repeated, his mind and body alert with adrenaline.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto began shaking the shoulders of Sasuke, lifting his body into a seated position, with each shake came more strength. "Sasuke, wake up." The silence was almost deafening, Naruto could feel the start of tears prickling in his vision as he continued to relentlessly shake. "Sasuke, teme!"

Naruto gave a hard slap across Sasuke's face. Seconds passed and just Naruto was raising his hand up to do it again, a groan emerged for the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his expression slowly transforming into one of serious pissed-offness. "What the fuck do you think your doing, Naruto?" Sasuke gritted.

Naruto could already see the red mark blooming across Sasuke's cheek but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He laughed, giving Sasuke the manliest hug he could muster at that moment, allowing time for the preliminary tears to recede back.

"First you slap me, then you hug me. You have serious issues, Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled, becoming less annoyed despite his best efforts.

"I thought something happened to you." Naruto explained into Sasuke's shoulder.

"If you haven't noticed, something did happen to me." He replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I just thought that...it's doesn't really matter."

"If it doesn't matter can you get off me then." Sasuke huffed, removing Naruto from his proximity with force.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Naruto coughed, running a hand through his own blond hair. He pushed himself up, quickly regaining the balance on his feet. Through he muscles kept locking up, he found that his body was considerably less achy.

Naruto held out a hand, which Sasuke gingerly took. Sasuke leaned into him as he wobbled under his own weight, which was rare sight to say the least, Naruto had to hold back his smile.

Sasuke brushed the dirt from his trouser and palms, detaching himself from Naruto. "Where did the assassins go?" Sasuke scrutinised, activating his sharingan to take a scope of the area.

"They were gone when I opened my eyes," Naruto explained, "Maybe we fell unconscious for longer than we thought? You were knocked out pretty bad."

"No. It can't have be more than a few minutes." Sasuke interjected.

"Sasuke, I know it's kinda embarrassing that we let ourselves get hit, but it's probably been hours."

"I dont care about my pride, teme. We couldn't have can't been down longer than a few minutes because the sun is still at the centre of the sky. The only other conclusion is that we've been out for a whole day which I highly doubt." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

"Oh." Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, maybe they fled?"

"Why would they leave without..." A look of panic crossed Sasuke's face. He abruptly reached for his inner vest pocket, his features relaxing as he gripped the package hidden there. The relief was soon replaced by confusion."...Why would they attack us and then...not take the package? That doesn't make sense."

"I, uhh, don't know." Naruto replied, with a frown. "But we should probably go back to the village to get checked out by Tsunade-baachan"

"Our orders were to deliver the package without fail, Naruto."

"Yeah, and if we collapse on the journey there because of this jutsu, the package still won't get delivered and probably get stolen too. She doesn't value the package over our health." Naruto explained rather adamantly, his blue eyes not wavering.

"I guess so." Sasuke mummered, rubbing his temple to relieve the headache forming underneath his skull.

"Well, let's go then. If we hurry we can get there in about 45 minutes. Do you think you can go full speed?" Naruto questioned, gathering up their kit that had fallen on the floor as preparation.

"I told you not to worry about me, that's how we got in this mess in the first place."

"Yeah, blame the guy who is just concerned for his teammate." Naruto replied incredulously.

"I will, It's your fault for asking stupid questions during battle. I had it under control.." Sasuke emphasised, snatching the gear from Naruto's hand

"Sure you did." Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes. He gave Sasuke one last once over before charging up the old oak tree in front of them, finding his footing on its branches.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke muttered as followed up the tree, he tried his very best not to smirk.

As they both raced towards the village, everything went by amiss. Their surroundings looked exactly the same, but it felt different. They couldn't exactly pinpoint what had exactly changed. Fortunately, they wouldnt have to wait much longer before they found out for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The sun burned in the sky, providing a sweltering heat to all those below. Naruto felt the material from his sweat jacket cling to his skin as he ran from tree to tree. They were close to village now, only minutes away, the fast-paced journey had already taken its toll however.

Naruto measured Sasuke's and his own chakra system, and despite their best efforts to power through, there was an undeniable disruption which had left them pretty much drained. If they had been further away from the village they would have taken a rest by now to recharge, but they were so close even Naruto felt the need to concentrate and reserve his energy.

As the swooping trees began to diminish in their number, Naruto felt relieved as they finally breached the clearing. Konoha's gates stood sturdy and strong, and Naruto felt instantly safe. "We made it! Yosh!"

"About time." Sasuke grunted, as he exerted what was left of his chakra to land gracefully on his feet, metres from the entrance.

Naruto also landed swiftly by his side, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead. The temperature was starting to make him a little feverish, and he even contemplated taking off his orange sweat jacket, but Naruto wasn't too keen on walking around in his revealing mesh shirt, regardless of the situation.

As they made their way through the towering gates, everything seemed normal, but as they ambled closer to the buildings, there was an overwhelming noise coming from the centre of the village. "Do you hear that, Sasuke? What is that?"

Sasuke's black gaze met with Naruto's and his forehead creased in concentration. "I don't know. It sounds like a horn or an alarm."

Both boys entered deeper into the village, finally reaching the start of the roads, when they were startled by an incessant beeping behind them. They turned to see a vehicle hurdling towards them. Sasuke pulled Naruto from the line of sight and onto the nearest wall, the machinery was so fast it seemed to disappear as quickly as it came. It was like a carriage with wheels and glass windows but...no horse. It was like nothing they had ever seen before and it made a terribly loud noise as it motored by.

"Do you think that things attacking Konoha?!" Naruto asked panicked, starting forward only to be stilled by Sasuke.

"Wait, wait, Naruto, I don't think so. Look at the people, they don't seem scared at all."

Naruto observed his surroundings, and Sasuke was right, everybody was a perfectly content. The villagers seemed quite happy as those death vehicles raised terror among the streets. "W-what was that thing then? Have you seen it before?"

"I don't know anymore than you, Naruto. I don't understand, this isn't like Konoha."

As they continued to passage onwards, there seemed to be more of these vehicles, more than a hundred of them, all lined behind one another, making noise that no one seemed to care about. This couldn't be Konoha. Naruto paused for a moment, watching as a woman sat inside one of these vehicles, but this one happened to be stationary to one side of the busy traffic.

Without thinking much of it, Naruto tapped the glass window to get her attention. The dark-haired woman seemed taken by surprise and also a little peeved. She began cranking some lever next to her, which somehow managed to lower down the window.

Naruto felt Sasuke's presence move closer to him, "What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke whispered over his shoulder.

"I, um, wanted to..."

"What do you want?" The woman asked in a hostile manner once the window was fully down, she glared at the two boys.

Naruto felt a bit unnerved by her response, it wasn't like they were rogue ninjas or someone to be scared of, well, actually Sasuke didn't look incredibly friendly right now. Regardless, Naruto managed to get his voice to work, "I..I was wondering if this was Konoha Village?"

"Village?" The woman gave a light scoff, "This is Konoha City, the tourist information desk is further along the street." She dismissed them, her hand going back to the lever.

"Uh wait!" Naruto called, halting her movements, "I was..what is this you're in?"

The woman's dark eyebrows furrowed, "I'm assuming you mean this car. It's the Orochimaru SX-60 model, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave." With this being said, the woman started the engine and joined the rest of the cars in the road.

Naruto felt a cold worry thrum through his body. "Where the hell are we!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to search for answers in Sasuke's face.

"Konoha city." Sasuke replied flatly.

"No, you know what I mean! Where is our village?" Naruto replied, getting slightly pissed off, that was until he saw that he wasn't the only worried one, Sasuke's eyes shimmered darkly.

"I don't know, I need time to think." Sasuke replied, rubbing at his temple again.

"I'm..." Naruto gave an exhausted sigh. "Do you think this has something to do with Orochimaru, maybe?"

"Because of the what the woman said about the car?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure, but couldn't he have put a genjustu on the villagers." Naruto asked, moving to a concealed space, now wary of those around him.

"I don't think so." Sasuke muttered in thought, following closer to Naruto. "He's been approved to work for the Hokage, all of his crimes have been renounced, why would Orochimaru ruin that?"

"I guess, you're right."

They both remained silent, minds deep in thought and explanations. People walked by as if nothing were amiss, but Naruto could feel a significant difference. What if there had been an ambush on Konoha whilst they were gone, why wasn't Tsunade fixing it? "Sasuke, we should go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because Tsunade spends most of her time there, we need to tell her what's happening."

"We could probably get ourselves checked too."

"That's what I was thinking." Naruto nodded with a slight smirk, glad that he had found something that even Sasuke could agree on.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, a vague hint of amusement in his expression. "Hn, I guess you're brain does function sometimes."

"You just couldn't let us have a good moment, right?"

"Dobe, that was a compliment." Sasuke scoffed, brushing past so that they could begin making their way further down the road.

"...yeah...promise not to compliment me again."

"Wasn't going too." Sasuke spoke over his shoulder, readjusting the back of his headband.

"Teme." Naruto called, increasing his pace to catch up.

They managed to keep anymore hanging insults at bay as they both headed towards the hopsital, Naruto just prayed that it's location hadn't also changed. The further they travelled, the more Naruto began to grasp the busy atmosphere created within the villa...city. He couldn't remember there ever being this many people living here, the population had at least doubled. After several minutes walking, both Naruto and Sasuke arrived at their destination, standing below the several-story hospital. They entered the building, joining the flow of people as they passed through the entrance doors.

The interior looked much like the same, perhaps it looked cleaner but Naruto wasn't very good at spotting the differences. He headed towards the reception desk to where Sasuke stood, elbow leaned against the wooden surface.

"I would like to arrange an appointment to see the Head Medical Ninja...please." Naruto heard Sasuke request, his tone was what Naruto would call 'unintentionally smouldering' as it usual was when he spoke with the female populace.

"Certainly, what day and time would you like to schedule?" The mousey-brown receptionist asked, obviously a little taken in by Sasuke's demur.

"I'd prefer, right now." Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, he never had patience and it showed on the woman's face.

"Well, she's currently occupied with Shizune-san."

"I don't really ca..."

"We will wait." Naruto cut in, before Sasuke could be, well, Sasuke. "Could you perhaps call us when she's done."

"Certainly, Uzumaki-sama." The receptionist replied, eyeing Sasuke with a wary look.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm as too pull him away, despite his slight resistance. Once they were a good two meters away, Naruto turned towards the other, a roll in his eyes, "Can you at least try to be nice to others?"

"She knew your name." Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"I said, she knew your name." Sasuke's voice sounding a little more forced, he never did like repeating himself.

"So? I _do_ come to the hospital a lot."

"Yeah, but why did she refer to you with '-sama'."

Naruto brought his hand to rub the back of his neck, "Ahh, I dunno, I guess I did save the five great shinobi villages."

"Yeah but so did I."

"Could it be that Sasuke's a little jealous?"

"What. That couldn't be further from the truth, it's just strange."

Naruto gave him a knowing look that could only be interpreted as smugness.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke huffed, finding a place to sit in the waiting room, judging everything around him with a look of distain.

Naruto scoffed in amusement, shaking his head as he took the seat next to him. They kept quiet as they waited, mostly because Sasuke wasn't in the mood for conversation, in fact, he seemed perfectly content glaring at Naruto the entire time. Naruto found himself twiddling his thumbs and playing with the edge of his sweat jacket, trying to give off a friendly vibe, it wouldn't be particularly helpful if they got kicked out now for looking suspicious, especially with Sasuke's 'dark' aura.

During the wait Naruto found himself distracted by the stranger on his left. The reason why the man had attracted Naruto's attention in the first place was because he was seemingly talking to himself. Naruto wasn't to bothered by it at first, they were in a hospital and stuff happened, but it was how he kept talking into a metallic object by his ear. Naruto concentrated himself on the man, and after a while it seemed as though a voice was coming back from the object, albeit quiet but a voice nonetheless.

Was the object alive? Perhaps a ninjutsu to reanimate objects, but then Naruto was reminded of the cars they had encountered outside. Maybe, this was another change that had been introduced. Naruto waited until the man had appeared to have finished his conversation, that being when he flipped it closed, before voicing his confusion.

"Excuse me,"

The middle aged man turned to look at Naruto, he had ragged scar running along the side of his face which was now revealed. He seemed moderately surprised by the intrusion but answered back regardless, "Yes?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering, what's that object was in your hand?" Naruto asked, feeling movement coming from the side that Sasuke was sitting.

"You mean my cellphone?"

"Uhh yes...what's a...cellphone?" Naruto asked, feeling a little embarrassed by the peculiar look the man was giving him.

"Don't mind him," Sasuke's voice sounded from behind, "He's just hit his head quite hard."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, but the boys face was unreadable, it was moments like this that he really needed that telepathic battlefield ability, but no, he was left trying to decipher Sasuke's concealed expression.

The man chuckled, however, drawing Naruto's attention back. "Well, he must of hit his head hard if he can't remember what an orochi-phone is. Make sure his head gets a good lookin at."

Sasuke gave a slight nod, "Will do." he reassured, before leaning back in his seat.

Naruto was throughly confused, and a silence was brought upon them, but for some reason the older man kept his eyes trained on Naruto.

"I hope you don't mind me saying," The man began after a moment, "but has anyone ever told you look related to the Hokage."

That made Naruto's blue eyes widen minutely, "Umm, well...people have compared me the the fourth Hokage in the past."

"No, no, I don't mean the fourth, I mean our current Hokage"

"Wait, what? Do you mean Tsuna-..."

"SAKURA HARUNO CALLING FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI." The receptionist's voice called over the speaker.

Naruto wanted to continue speaking with the man that had confused him even further, how that was possible, no one knew? But Sasuke roughly pulled on Naruto's arm, manoeuvring the both of them to the desk that was a little way away. From what Naruto could sense, Sasuke was not in a good mood.

"I thought I told you I wanted an appointment with the head medical ninja, not Haruno." Sasuke ordered over the desk, not even trying to cushion his words in the slightest anymore.

"I'm sorry, but for your information the head medical ninja of Konoha _is_ Sakura Haruno, who else are you seeking to speak with?"

Naruto tried processing the information but nothing made sense, when the hell did Sakura get such a prestigious promotion?! He spoke before Sasuke had the chance to say anything that could be considered rude, "But where has Tsunade-baachan gone?"

"Ahh Tsunade-sama has been on a leave of absence for quite sometime, but Haruno-sama has taken her position, she can be found in her office, ground floor, five doors down."

"But...but..but I saw Tsunade yesterday!" Naruto called, he had reached confusion overload.

"Ohh, I see, I guess all Hokages must like to gamble then." The receptionist giggled slighty, holding the clipboard to cover her smile.

"Naruto, let's go." Sasuke commanded, moving past the desk. He gave Naruto little time before he was dragging him too by the arm through the ground floor's corridor.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?! I hadn't finished talking to her." Naruto protested, struggling to get some ground as he was continuously pulled along.

"We shouldn't be talking to strangers here, no one can be trusted." Sasuke retorted, moving Naruto along with unrelenting force, his eyes searching for the correct door.

"Get off me." Naruto barked, viciously tugging his hand away from Sasuke's grip. They halted in front of a door, fortunately it was the correct one, Head Medical Ninja's Office carved into a wooden plaque, Sakura's name donned below it. "Something really strange is going on here." Naruto started, taking his eyes away from the door.

"Don't you think I know that, dobe." Sasuke bit back angrily. "Don't you understand that I'm trying to look out for us."

"I know, but, but, first that guy say I look related to Tsunade! and now this receptionist says Tsunade's gone, what the hell is going on?"

"What do you want me to say, Naruto?...I don't know." Sasuke sighed frustratedly, rubbing his hand across his face.

Without even a moment to reply, the noise of a turning handle sounded to their side and the office door opened by its own accord. Both boys turned towards the movement, slightly stunned at what they saw. It was Sakura but a different looking Sakura. Well, actually, her hair was the same pink, shoulder-length hair it usually was, her eyes were still wide and green, and she still had the diamond on her forehead marking the strength of a thousand seal, the only real difference was the fact that she was...extremely well-endowed, like her breasts were considerably larger, for better use of a word. It was kinda a shock to the system for the boys.

"Why are you two whispering outside? You better not be gossiping about me," Sakura teased, breaking the long leave of silence. When neither replied she just rolled her eyes, leaving the door open to walk to her desk. "I don't know why I bother with you two." She muttered.

Naruto was hesitant but he managed to take the first few steps into the room, he gave a concerned look to Sasuke, but he also seemed quite startled as he shut the door behind him.

"Ah, uhh, Sakura-chan." Naruto began rather nervously, "H-how are you?"

"Um fine, a little tired," Sakura replied, mindlessly filling out some forms on her desk. "I just finished a long shift, but...I..." She looked up from her papers, and gave an amused eyebrow as she studied the two boys. "...may I ask why you're dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" Naruto asked.

"You know what I mean, I haven't seen you were those clothes for years...oh god, please don't tell me this another role play." Sakura sighed, looking away to return to her casual signing of letters.

The jaws of both boys dropped simultaneously, "A role-what?!" Sasuke voiced for the first time in minutes, clearly taken a back from his look of wide eyedness.

"How many times have I told you not to involve me in your weird sex life." Sakura continued, shaking her head in disapproval.

"A SEX-what?!" Naruto yelled, this time taking rein of the situation, stumbling forward in his shock.

"Ahh Naruto keep it down, people are sleeping in this hospital." Sakura scolded, giving Naruto a stern gaze, "So now you feign innocence when _I_ bring it up, but it's casual discussion when you're telling me all about this and that and what positions you've conquered."

"I-I-I-I-I...do?" Naruto asked, in utter shock, trying to recall if anytime in the past year he had told Sakura his sexual experiences...wait, no that wasn't even possible, he had no sexual experiences, he was a virgin!

"Well less you, actual, more Sasuke, he's shameless."

"H-h-h-he...does?" Naruto managed to stutter out, he had never been so shocked. He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look at Sasuke, from what he previously knew he thought the bastard was also a virgin, heck even asexual, but according to Sakura, he was on some secret sexscapade with strangers.

"You have the memory of a fly. Fine, fine, whatever you say. I'll play along if I have to." Sakura sighed melodramatically, a concealed amusement in her eyes, "but please tell me you actually came in here to tell me something useful and not to show off as usual."

Naruto hesitated there, things really hadn't gone to plan. When this whole mess of a situation had started his plan was to simply tell Sakura, or whoever they spoke too, that they had been struck with a jutsu, but now the circumstances had changed and he wasn't so sure he felt comfortable confiding in a person who seemed almost like Sakura but not exactly like Sakura. Luckily for him, Sasuke was the one to start talking, though his words were to unexpected, to say the least.

"Sakura...do you still think I'm attractive?" Sasuke asked in an dead serious tone, with the same indifference he would if he were asking what colour the sky was.

Naruto paused for a moment, from all the things he thought Sasuke was going to say that was not it. He wondered if he had heard wrong, he had to physically turn to face Sasuke with the hope that he would understand what was going on. Sasuke seemed somewhat uncomfortable, everything about his manner screamed 'way too bothersome', so why the hell did he ask such a question in the first place?

"Umm, Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked with a frown, it seemed Naruto wasn't the only one confused. She placed her pen on the wooden desk, her full attention on both boys as she casually stood from her chair.

"You heard what I said." Sasuke spoke, the annoyance creeping back into his voice.

"Umm, well I guess you are attractive, but I haven't thought of you in that way for years." Sakura replied, really frowning this time, she observed Sasuke almost as if she were examining a patient, "What's this all about, Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Sasuke cut short, "We have to go, Naruto.", he ordered making his way to the door, this time he didn't pull Naruto along, he had full confidence he would be followed.

Sasuke was right to think that, because Naruto instantly went to chase after him, well, who wouldn't after a conversation like that? Still, he gave a final apologetic look to Sakura, who seemed very disconcerted, "We'll see you later, Sakura-chan!" he called, before entering the hallway and closing the door.

The moment Naruto stepped in hall he felt the luminous strip light shine in his eyes, he squinted before catching sight of Sasuke who was almost out of the hospital. In the most appropriate jog Naruto could manage without getting told off, he closed the gap between himself and Sasuke, which was eventually few metres outside the building.

"Yo Sasuke, wait up." Naruto called, his voice amongst the busy street sound, as he pushed through the groups of people.

Sasuke halted his step, looking over his shoulder till Naruto caught up, his expression was gripped in intense thought.

"Yo, what was that back there?" Naruto called once he close enough. "We're you asking Sakura out? Like, teme, there's a time and place," Naruto laughed lightly, the amusement didn't quite reach his eyes, however.

"Like I would in real life. I was testing something." Sasuke muttered, he had resumed walking on the sidewalk, his pace regulated to match Naruto's.

"Testing what? Your hook-up skills?" Naruto joked, nudging his friends shoulder in a laddish manner. "But wait...wait you said 'real life', what does that mean?"

"It means what I said. I'm pretty sure were not in same reality we were in this morning."

Naruto felt a random villager push past, making him stumble behind slightly, fortunately giving him enough time to process his thoughts. "Wait...so you mean like a parallel universe?"

"Maybe." Sasuke sighed. He paused in his step, giving Naruto a chance to see his worried expression, a sight rarely seen.

Naruto could tell how much it affected Sasuke, and really all he wanted was someway to comfort him, you know, with a #nohomo thrown in there. Instead he settled on keeping Sasuke talking, he really did have the habit of overthinking things sometimes. "So what did your test show then?"

"That Sakura was different." Sasuke huffed, advancing again past all the food stalls and shops.

"Well, you didn't need to ask her if she thought you were attractive to find that out, teme. She was talking about weird stuff, something Sakura would never do and her...boobs were huge, did you notice?"

"Yeah, the were a little hard to miss." Sasuke scoffed, "Regardless, I did it as a sure way to find out, when would Sakura ever say no to dating me in our universe?"

"Never." Sasuke gave Naruto a knowing look, "Ahh, I get it, good plan. But, then where are we heading now? Sakura was kinda our only lead."

"I want to know who's running Konoha. I want to know what has changed." Sasuke replied, he eyes holding a tinge of anger, something Naruto hadn't seen in months.

"So were heading to the Hokage's office."

"Preferably."

"Sounds good, but we still haven't gotten ourselves medically checked out." Naruto noted, running his hand thought the back of his hair.

"There's no point. The jutsu has obviously sent us here, you probably detected our chakra also, the only disruption we have in our system is how much has been consumed."

"Mmm I agree, I don't see any major problem." Naruto nodded, watching Sasuke's side profile.

"Are main concern should be getting back home." Sasuke decreed, a strong will present in his voice.

"I second that." Naruto confirmed, kinda pumped. "I do have on more question though?"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, turning to see Naruto's face.

"Well, um, have you had sex?"

"...what." Sasuke's deadpanned, stopping dead in tracks. Villagers mumbling complaints as they walked round him.

Naruto stopped too, laughing at his friends priceless expression. "You know, come on Sakura said you had!"

"Yeah and _that_ Sakura was insane." Sasuke shook his head, bringing a hand up to his face as if to say he could no longer comprehend Naruto's idiocy,

"So is that a no?" Naruto continued to pester, his mouth brought up in a mischievous grin as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a no, I don't have time for something so trivial." Sasuke waved off, walking forward, though Naruto could of sworn he saw the smallest blush ever.

"Oh okay, cool." Naruto replied smugly, casually lounging after Sasuke with his two arms poised behind his head.

"Wait..." Sasuke voiced, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's posture. "Are you telling me you've had sex then?"

"Wait, me? Me? Like me?" Naruto panicked, dropping his arms down, carefully rubbing the back of his neck. "Ummm, well no, but that because I haven't met the right girl."

Sasuke rolled is eyes, "Usuratonkachi," he muttered continuing the rest of the way in silence.

Naruto didn't want to say too much either, he was quite content processing the conversation, as they made their way to the Hokage's head quarters. _Soooo, Sasuke was virgin heeh,_ Naruto smirked in thought, _I guess, even the great, hard-ass Uchiha found it difficult getting laid._ It made Naruto feel a lot better about himself, a slight jump in his step as he walked.

Naruto probably should have been thinking about the fact he was in a freaking parallel universe, or what they thought was a parallel universe anyway, but Naruto assumed they'd have plenty of time to panic about it later. Plus, what couldn't Sasuke and himself not solve when they were together? With their forces combined they had even managed to overcome the all-powerful Kaguya. If Naruto was being honest with himself, he was sincerely glad he was caught up in this problem with Sasuke over anyone else, for some reason his presence made him feel safe, he wondered if that was due to their connected souls.

As they continued their journey, Naruto began to recognise the path they were walking on. Though the distinct landmarks were in the same place, a lot had been modified, for one the buildings were drastically taller. It saddened Naruto ever so slightly, that was until he began catching an irresistible scent in the air.

"Ne Sasuke, can you smell that?" Naruto questioned, taking whiffs off the air almost like a scent-tracking dog.

"I can't smell anything," Sasuke frowned, rolling his eyes as he saw Naruto, "You look like an idiot, by the way."

"No serious, Sasuke. It smells like..smells like...ramen!" Naruto bounded, eyes searching the shops until it fell upon the all too familiar Ichiraku's Ramen stall. As Naruto made his way closer, he realised that perhaps it couldn't be called a stall anymore, since it looked more like full-blown restaurant.

The building was in the same place as ever, but it had added another floor and their were windows, and tables, tables that had beautiful bowls of hot, well-seasoned ramen. Naruto almost began drooling as he saw the noodles being drawn into the air, steam rising of them, but before he could do anything about it he felt a thud against the back of the head. Sasuke has caught up by his side, with the most unimpressed look of the century.

"Dobe, we have more pressing matters than food." Sasuke sighed.

"But look! Look what they did to the Ichiraku's! Oh man, I bet they have a new menu." Naruto gave a fist pump, reeling in his good fortune.

"Che', I'll never understand this obsession."

"You don't have too." Naruto sighed dreamily, his face pressed up against the glass.

"Naruto, we have to go."

"Woah, wait, Sasuke. Look inside, there's a sign that say's 'this restaurant is supported by our Hokage', what does that mean?"

"I don't care. Which ever the Hokage their talking about clearly isn't Tsunade." Sasuke gritted, cover his face with his hand.

"Well, the Hokage can't be that bad if they support ramen. Maah, I want a bowl so bad." Naruto groaned, as he padded his way through the entrance.

Naruto didn't get far, the back of his collar got pulled back as Sasuke dragged him further along the street away from the restaurant. "We don't have time, we're basically at the gates to the Hokage's building."

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke hold, readjusting his shirt that had risen in the process. "What are you doing? This may be my only chance to try these ramen flavours."

Sasuke gripped the front of his mesh shirt, glaring at him. "Don't make me hit you, Nar-..."

"I see, you two are on great terms this morning!" A voice barked from across the street.

Both boys turned to the voice that was clearly addressing them. It revealed a very familiar face. Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar, stuffing his hands in his pockets, while they other raised his eyebrows.

"Is that...Kiba?" Naruto whispered, rubbing his chest.

"Hn. Who cares if it is?" A touch pissed off at being interrupted.

"He...he looks different." Naruto responded.

Kiba certainly looked all grown up, like a man. He was leaning against the wall, watching them with an amused expression. Suprisingly, he wore the shinobi uniform, green vest jacket and black mesh undershirt. Kiba's brown hair was kept messy, and he still had his signature red tattoos, but as he crossed the street to come closer, it appeared he also had morning-after stubble. He paused, while a car went past before jogging to the spot where the two boys stood.

A grin appeared on Kiba's face, his canines showing, and his eyes crinkled, "Yo, what's up?"

"Uhh, nothing." Naruto replied skittishly, trying to keep his cool. "Sasuke won't let me have ramen." He spoke from the top of his head, even managing a pout.

"Some things never change, I see" Kiba laughed, ruffling his hair. "What with the clothes, by the way, you role-playing again?" A devious smile on his lips.

Naruto froze in place, this was the second time this was brought up and he still had no reasonable come back. "Umm, Sakura also asked the exact same thing." Naruto replied, skirting around the answer.

"Because it's so blatant you are." Kiba rolled his eyes playfully, he shook his head. "Oh, which reminds me, are sure you can't hang out with the guy's tonight?"

"Umm." Naruto felt himself pale, he stole a nervous look at Sasuke.

Kiba gave a sigh at the interaction, "Sasuke, you were invited you too."

"Like I'd want to come." Sasuke scoffed in amusement, raising an eyebrow

"Ahh, always the kill joy," Kiba laughed, he brought his arm over Naruto shoulder, shaking him. "Come on Naruto, were getting drunk off our heads on sake and I think, Lee's paying."

"I don't think I can tonight... but maybe another time..."

Kiba dropped his arm, and gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "I get it, you've still got plans for your anniversary then. Well, it was worth a shot."

Naruto stilled, "Umm...what anniversary?"

"Yeah, as if you don't know." Kiba howled in laughter, giving Naruto a hard slap on the shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind me, I better get going. I've got to see my _own_ girlfriend, she's looking after Akamaru."

"You've got a girlfriend?"

"Dude! I've been going out with Hinata for ages."

"Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, eyebrows arched as high as they could.

"Yeah...of course..." Kiba eyed him up strangely, starting to catch onto the fact that Naruto wasn't joking. "Ever since you got into your own relationship, she's been having a thing for me? Remember?"

"I'm in a relationship?! With who?"

Kiba's gaze swung between Naruto and Sasuke swiftly, with a frown on his face. "Dude, stop acting weird. I'm leaving before you say something else strange. I just came to get my motorcycle." Kiba emphasised, by going over to a black vehicle with two wheels, which stood parked on the street side.

"Uhhh right. Well...well I'll see you round." Naruto replied back, severely disorientated with what had just passed.

Kiba reached in to the back of the motorcycle, pulling out a glossy black helmet and placing it on his head. He kicked the small silver stand on the bike which kept it in place and moved himself onto the padded seat.

"Cool, see you Naruto...and Sasuke don't be so hard on him..." Kiba turned on the engine of his bike which made it roar to life, he turned back to wink at the both of them "...sexual innuendo intended."

With that being said, Kiba put his foot on the pedal and carefully rode of in to the traffic, weaving between cars. It was a vehicle neither the boys had seen before but they found themselves less and less shocked as new things were introduced, you could say they were becoming desensitised. They had learnt to accept that yes there were things such as cars, phones and apparently motorcycles in this parallel universe. Still, Naruto found himself more shocked by some of the parts of the conversation they had shared. Could it be that in this world he had his own girlfriend? because it seemed like that was what Kiba was suggesting.

"That guy is an idiot." Sasuke voiced, after a few moments of silence.

"Uhh why do you say that?" Naruto replied, blinking out of his thoughts.

"Because what he says is stupid."

"I dunno, I quite like him but I do agree, he does say some strange stuff," Naruto replied, studying Sasuke's annoyed features, "But it seems like he's a good friend of mine in this universe."

"Of course, you two would become friends with each other." Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his black locks. "As if you both don't raise enough carnage individually."

"Meh, Sasuke, come on. Listen to what kiba said...don't be so hard on me." Naruto winked, poking Sasuke in ribs, a laugh escaping his mouth.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. "Shut up, your creepy. Go die." He huffed, his face as expressionless as ever, he continued down the road on his own.

"Mahh Sasuke, I was kidding! Goddamnit come baaack, I've chased you before and I'll chase you again...Sasukeeeeeeh..." Naruto continued to playfully cry out to his bestfriend, until they reached each other again.

They were heading closer to the Hokage's, and with each step they took they believed they were heading towards the truth and though that was no lie, little did they know that perhaps they were not ready for what would lie behind the office doors. Their perspective was about to change very soon and everything would make sense, whether they liked it or not, was up to their interpretation.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I sure did enjoy writing it, especially kiba. His dialogue comes really easy to me, I do plan to include him more but tell me if you like that idea or maybe not so much :3**

**Next chapter is my favourite, I am building up to the big reveal! I only just posted the first chapter three days ago, but people have been really supportive so I got all excited and wrote so much more than was meant but next week should be theee chapter where a certain pair meet a certain future pair.**

**Fyi, this is still set in the future, despite Naruto and Sasuke think it might be a parallel universe, they still have a lot to discover about the jutsu and their surrounding.**

**Thank you for reading, and as always your reviews are always welcome!**

**-Sylvana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Naruto and Sasuke had found their way under the towering Hokage head quarters, it's shadow falling onto their faces. It was comforting to know that some things never change, the building was as just as they both remembered, the fire village embellish hanging proudly at the centre. The sun was beginning to set behind the village, casting a beautiful orange colour across the sky, streaks of pink dissolving into it's shades.

"You ready?" Naruto questioned, lolling his head to the side to view Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked, his jet-black eyes catching with Naruto, a gesture that calmed Naruto's nerves. "Of course, dobe."

They walked towards the grand entrance doors. Their approach on how they were going to infiltrate the office was fairly simple, they were going to go in confident and collected. Based on the conversations they had encountered, it appeared that they were still recognised villagers in Konoha, and so it wasn't likely they'd get stopped as long as they didn't act suspicious. Sasuke knew Naruto could handle himself in whichever situation, but he also was aware that stealth wasn't exactly Naruto's forte.

As soon as they entered the lobby, they took note of all those inside, marking the number into their memory. Fortunately, there was hardly anyone present, two shinobi stood on guard by the door but they didn't seem particularly fussed by the boys appearance. Apart from them, the only remaining person was the receptionist who gave them a welcoming smile.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama." The woman gave a polite bow behind her desk.

"Ah...thank you." Naruto bowed back in response.

Naruto's eyes flickered towards Sasuke, to whom gestured towards the staircase. They casually made their way from any watching eyes, climbing the steps at a calm rate. Once they were completely certain they couldn't be heard, they sped up the case of stairs, racing over two floor levels. As they breached the correct floor, Naruto crept into the corridor space, not a single creak coming the floorboards under his feet.

The hallways seemed empty so Naruto gestured for Sasuke to follow, they both roamed towards the Hokage doors. If no one was inside the office, there was normally no need for guards, though that didn't mean there weren't ones patrolling. The boys were fully aware of that, and as swiftly and carefully as they could manage, they cracked open the office doors, sealing it shut behind them.

An orange glow illuminated their faces, the sun shining past the dome of windows in the office. In the centre stood the Hokage's desk, but it wasn't how they had seen it last. There seemed to be a large, box-like object which sat to one side of the desk, it took most of the space but there was still room for a rather messy stack of documents.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, taking in Naruto's surprised reaction also. They slowly advanced towards the desk, but it only revealed that the box had a screen and keyboard. Naruto plopped himself onto the desk chair, accommodating space for Sasuke to lean over his shoulder. With a touch of hesitance, Naruto pressed one of the buttons on the board, which made the screen light up.

"What are you doing? Don't touch things you don't know." Sasuke scolded, in a quite tone.

"But look, it says password combination required. What's that?" Naruto asked, looking over his head to see Sasuke's face.

"It's specific letters or numbers needed to break into something." Sasuke sighed, frowning at Naruto's awfully close face.

"Hmmm, what could it be?"

"Dobe, leave the thing alone, we need to find some evidence." Sasuke ordered, turning the desk chair to face him.

"Mah, there's nothing here." Naruto swung his way back.

"You haven't even looked."

"Fine, fine, so bossy," Naruto whined, lifting the stack of documents that were stamped with top secret. As Naruto rifled through those, Sasuke opened the desk drawers most of which where filled with useless junk, he was also slightly concerned when he found a bottle of lube but he didn't tell Naruto that.

After a few minutes Sasuke sighed as they found absolutely nothing to work with, Naruto had a slight smirk however. "Told you."

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke glared, he leaned back next to Naruto. "We don't know the password, normally it's a birthdate, but since we don't know who the Hokage even is, it's useless."

Naruto hummed in thought, after a moment, he began typing the numbers of his own birthday into the computer. Sasuke raised a severely doubting eyebrow as the machine began processing the code, to no surprise the word 'failed' shone bold across the screen.

"Did you really think that would work? Why would the Hokage's password be your birthday, dobe?"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything better, Uchiha." Naruto retorted.

"I already told you it was pointless."

"Wait, wait, give me one more go." Naruto pleaded, he began tapping his forehead for combinations, when suddenly one came to him.

Naruto began inserting another birthday through the keyboard, this one belonging to Sasuke. Sasuke was about to scoff at the very idea, that was before the computer began loading, signalling that the password had been verified.

"Hah." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What." Sasuke deadpanned, "How did that even work?...my birthday is the code."

"I dunno, I thought that maybe the Hokage was one of you fangirls, hehh." Naruto's grin becoming even more smug than before.

"That's great." Sasuke groaned, rubbing his temple.

As the computer loaded, an array of tabs opened in front of their eyes, a white arrow to one side of the screen. Naruto hummed once again, he randomly pressed a few keys but that did nothing, he tried it again with the bottom left button and that successfully opened the document selection bar. Naruto still wasn't satisfied, he wanted to use that arrow but he couldn't find a way of moving it.

Naruto quickly scanned the desk, moving around the disorganised sheets of paper till he found a smaller object connected to the desktop by a wire. Naruto gave a quick poke to the mouse to make sure it wasn't going to shock him, and as he did the white arrow also moved across the screen. Naruto huffed in success taking hold of the mouse, and moving it around to find his place in the panel.

Sasuke just watched Naruto work in a silent confusion, "How are you doing this?", he asked.

"Doing what?" Natuto hummed, looking over his shoulder, "Oh, you mean this. I dunno, it's just logic, I guess."

Sasuke could only raise an eyebrow in response before Naruto had returned to the screen. Now that they had the cursor working, Naruto could scroll down several documents and windows, most of which were unimportant.

Naruto did pause, when he saw one specific window that was open. It appeared that whoever owned this computer had also made an order for red roses, strangely enough. Naruto clicked on to the next tab to the top, and it revealed another order, this one for a book called "The 50 shades of Shinobi".

Naruto let out a laugh as he read the description, which made Sasuke lean closer to the screen also, apparently it was a tale about two ninja's exploration of their deadly job but also their deadly lust for passion. Naruto couldn't help the burst of laughter escaping his mouth, as he watched Sasuke's paled expression.

"Hey, hey Sasuke.." Naruto laughed, "Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Naruto erupted further, sinking into his chair, wiping his tears away.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke groaned, pulling away from the screen.

"Oh maan, what kind of Hokage is this! Why are they looking at such embarrassing things." Naruto wheezed, calming himself down.

"I don't know, Naruto. Stop messing around and go back on the document selection." Sasuke ordered.

"Alright, alright," Naruto smiled, wiping away the final tear.

He closed down the window and clicked the bottom left button again, opening a list of documents. They scanned the variety of options, both perking up as the saw one very interesting file under the name 'Register of Konoha Shinobi'. Normally infomation like this would be found in the Konoha stats book, it was designed to describe every single ninja in Konoha, from the very elite to the beginner students in the academy, the Hokage would surely be there as well.

As the electronic PDF began loading, both boys waited anxiously. It didn't last though, before anything could appear on the screen a loud muffled voice sounded outside the office door.

"Shit." Naruto hissed, minimising the document with rapid clicks. He didn't know how to close the machine down but he didn't have any time to learn either as the voice came closer and closer.

As the door handle began to rattle, he felt Sasuke tug on his arm pulling him below he desk. It was an extremely tight fit but both managed to hide themselves in the enclosed space, though you could say it was kinda awkward. Naruto felt his face burn as he realised he was technically sat in Sasuke's lap but he didn't think about it too long, because the two incoming footsteps passing the threshold were higher on his priority.

Naruto and Sasuke dampened their chakra signals to the point were they couldn't be detected, even by elite ninjas, if they weren't searching for it. Naruto bit his lip trying to keep himself silent and his breath even, it was a little distracting feeling the rise and fall of Sasuke's chest behind him. The air beneath the desk was getting overwhelmingly warm.

"Mah, sorry for interrupting your work but I needed to drop these documents off." A voice sounded from inside the room.

It was a voice that paralysed both boys completely, it sent a thrill of terror through Naruto because the voice...the voice belonged to himself. He couldn't be mistaken, the voice sounded like Naruto, maybe slightly deeper but still the same intonation and diction. Sasuke seemed to have noticed it as well, there was no one who sounded like Naruto, his voice was unique and could be picked up in a crowd full of people. So what the the hell was going on then?

"I see, you're in a rush." A voice replied further away from the other, this one was unmistakably Shikamaru's. It even had his signature lazy sigh at the end of the sentence.

"Heh, I don't want to be late for my anniversary." Naruto's older voice sounded, as it came frighteningly close to the desk.

"Ah, what's the plan for this evening then?"

"Well, we're going to go celebrate with dinner and then...you know." The older Naruto laughed at his words, as he stood right in front of the two boys under the desk.

Naruto stared the visible legs, only a metre a cross the floor from him and he had no doubt that that was his body, he could even feel the chakra was identical to his own.

Shikamaru could gave an short amused laugh in response but didn't add anything else.

"I am truly sorry that you have to work over time, Shika. I hope your wife doesn't get too angry with you." The older Naruto apologised.

"You mean Temari? She's fine with it, she just said I'll have to wash the dishes and arrange my office when I get back home. Troublesome."

"Ouch." The older Naruto commented, "I know the feeling, Sasuke's always complaining about how messy this desk is. It _has_ gotten pretty bad though."

A large thump was heard above the desk as a stack of documents were dropped on top. The noise startled the two boys below, so much so that Naruto could feel Sasuke's nerved hands grip onto his hips.

"Yeah but you're Hokage, so being a little disorganised comes with the job." Shikamaru sighed. The words stilled the Naruto under the desk. Had he heard correctly, was Shikamaru telling him that in his parallel universe he was the current leader of the village?

"I guess, you're right, ne." Naruto laughed, moving around the desk, his footsteps retreating. "That's why I have you as my advisor, you know what to say."

Shikamaru sighed deeply, "I try."

Naruto scoffed amusedly, his footsteps could be heard leaving the room, along with other. "So tell me how are you're kids?" Naruto asked, before the door shut firmly signalling their departure.

Naruto sat frozen in place, the entire conversation had turned him for a loop he had almost forgotten where he was sitting.

"Naruto, I think it's safe for us to get out." Sasuke's voice whispered across Naruto's neck, giving him a slight squeeze to get him moving.

Naruto could suddenly feel the hot breath against his skin and hot air around him. "Oh. Right, umm, yeah." Naruto replied, shaking his head from his dizzying thoughts.

Naruto slowly untangled himself from the body beneath, manoeuvring his way out as to not hit his head on the edge of the desk. As soon as he crawled back to his feet, he was so grateful for the reemergence of his personal space. He wiped the sleeve of his sweat jacket against his brow, taking in long breaths.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, eyebrow quirked as he study Naruto's features.

"Th-that was me." Naruto stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I know."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who's black hair was was slightly disheveled. "You know?"

"I activated my sharingan, I didn't have enough chakra to keep it on during the whole conversation, but I'm certain I saw Shikamaru and you with a Hokage robe on." Sasuke informed, running his hands through his hair to rearrange it.

Naruto's suspicion had been confirmed, he hadn't heard wrong, in this universe he was Hokage. "Th-this has to be the infinite tsukuyomi. How else would I be Hokage, have a freaking anniversary to go to with my girlfriend and have an amazingly huge Ichiraku ramen restaurant all in one place!"

"It's not the infinite tsukuyomi, dobe."

"How do you know?" Naruto argued.

"Because why would an enemy create a jutsu where you see another clone of yourself live your dream and not make you live the dream yourself...that's not how the infinite tsukuyomi works." Sasuke explained, stretching his arms.

"I dunno, maybe it's a jutsu similar to the infinite tsukuyomi, it obviously can't be _the_ infinite tsukuyomi for obvious reasons."

"I don't think so, but anyway, at least we know who you are now." Sasuke gestured towards the wooden door.

"Wait, Sasuke where are _you_ then?...Do you think you might be a rogue ninja again or something."

"I...I don't know." Sasuke sighed. "We could always check."

Sasuke placed himself upon the chair, grabbing hold of the mouse on the desk. Opening the document on full screen, a complete excel of names appeared in alphabetical order. Scrolling impatiently to the letter 'U', Sasuke searched for his surname. He began clicking when he found it.

"What the hell." Sasuke exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed.

Naruto upon hearing this rushed towards the desk, leaning his arm against the wood surface reading the profile in front of him, it revealed Sasuke's face with all his ability stats and how many missions he had completed, he was then shocked at what he read.

"Your status say you're...Head of Anbu Roots."

"No, not that. Look...look at my age given...look at the date of today." Sasuke explained, pointing directly on the screen.

Naruto chocked, "It says you're 24 years old...but you're only 17?"

"I know." Sasuke leaned over the desk, putting his face into his hands, sighing.

"But how is that possible?"

"It's the jutsu, it makes sense, why everything's changed, why everyone seems older."

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and shimmering with emotion. "Is this then the...the..."

"...the future...for some reason, I have a bad feeling it is." Sasuke confirmed with a single nod.

"I...that's unbelievable...wait, wait, does that mean that in the future I'm Hokage?" Naruto spoke breathlessly.

"I assume the future isn't set permanently, but yeah they did."

"Maaan, it actually happened." Naruto exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in disbelief.

"Why are you so surprised? The whole village is ready to have you as the next Hokage already."

"They are?"

"Che', you're the most unobservant guy. Yeah, of course they are, you've proved yourself as a skilled and trusted shinobi."

Naruto gave a small smile, scratching the side of his head, "Thanks, Sasuke."

"Hn, don't let it go to your head." Sasuke smirked, killing the moment, "I could still kick your ass, Hokage or not."

"I'd like to see you try." Naruto replied with a competitive edge.

"Don't push me, dobe."

Naruto could only manage an amused laugh in response. Despite they argued a lot between themselves, Naruto couldn't deny the slight enjoyment he got from bickering with Sasuke...it was like a reminder of what he had lost and finally had back. It was moments like this that it felt as if they had never been apart. That's why he could never truly get angry at Sasuke's taunts anymore, when he was younger he would find it annoying but now they made him happy.

"I wonder what type of guy I am in future..." Naruto pondered aloud, his words merely a whisper.

Naruto turned so that he could see the full horizon of Konoha, the village was finally his to protect and the responsibility alone made his chest swell in pride. The place was in great condition and he assumed his older self had maintained that, it was overwhelming to think that everyone trusted him so much. He knew no one bore any grudges against him anymore for being jinjuriki, but he hadn't realised that it had changed to the extent that they would brand him Hokage. Naruto's eyes fell upon the elders faces that had been carved into the nearing stone cliff, the first...second...third...his father...Tsunade-baachan...and now himself.

Sasuke gradually came next to him so that they could both overlook the city, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. "Your the type of guy who reads 50 shades of shinobi."

"Kaah, so embarrassing." Naruto whined, covering his face from Sasuke's knowing smirk.

Sasuke sighed, also noticing the new face that had joined the rest of the previous Hokages on the stone cliff. "You do know that we won't be able interact with our futureselves, right?"

Naruto looked up from his hands, peeping at Sasuke's side profile. "I kinda assumed that would be the case."

Sasuke nodded, "I don't know much about this jutsu but I have feeling whatever the result of meeting ourselves is, it won't be good."

"I got the same feeling."

"Then it's settled, our objective is to find a way to return to the present and avoid contact with this world's Sasuke and Naruto."

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed, looking down the both of them "We should probably change clothes though...we've stood out a bit already."

"Hmm, you're right, we can't afford to get noticed. They'd probably think of us as impostors before we could prove otherwise and by that time it would have been too long."

"Hmm, well then how about we...we go to our apartment and find the right clothes there." Naruto suggested.

"Hn, it's risky, what happens if we catch ourselves."

"Then we'll have to be quick and stealthy." Naruto grinned, almost as if to challenge him.

"That's what worries me. Dobe, this could go really wrong." Sasuke frowned, adjusting his ninja headband.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Naruto quirked, an amused brow.

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head, a concealed smile starting on his lips. "Fine, but this is your idea."

* * *

Both boys ran towards the apartment under the cover of dusk, they cut across the shadows of the alleyway, bounding across rooftops. They were so quick and undetectable that even if they did catch someone's eye it appeared as though they were only figures of imagination.

Nighttime had descended rapidly over Konoha as Naruto and Sasuke arrived at their all too familiar home, perched above. They jumped over the protective railings so that they were inches away from the door. Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he felt no presence from inside, even without, the place seemed sheltered in darkness.

Sasuke carefully turned the handle of their apartment door, revealing their silent home. They both crept past the threshold, nothing feeling out of place. Sasuke firmly shut the door behind him, the resonating click loud in their ears. As Naruto gave a few more uncertain steps, he finally came out of his crouch feeling safe that they were the only ones there, Sasuke must have also felt this since he stood straight too.

"I think were alone." Naruto whispered over his shoulder.

Sasuke gave a silent nod, "Let's get our stuff and go then."

Once they had passed the kitchen area and reached the hallway, the boys parted ways entering their own designated bedrooms. As soon as Naruto entered his room he could tell an immediate difference, from the usual mess the scattered the floor it was now impeccably tidy. Not a single item was out of place and Naruto couldn't help raise his eyebrows, was he destined to be a tidy person in the future? _Fuck yes_.

Naruto advanced further, now noticing big changes like how he had a double bed and even smaller changes like how he no longer had his ramen posters on the wall. Now he wasn't quite sure about the organisation thing but he had no doubt that no matter how much time passed he would never take his ramen posters down by choice, this had to be someone else's doing. Just as he thought that, he felt the presence of Sasuke enter his room.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked immediately, a little jumpy.

"Hn, It seems in the future I no longer have a bedroom." Sasuke huffed as he came to stand behind Naruto, his annoyed expression becoming one of surprise as he noticed how orderly everything was. "What happened here?"

"Wait, wait, what do you mean you don't have a room." Naruto demanded.

"It means what I said, dobe. It's been changed into an office...now answer my question." Sasuke pressed, inspecting Naruto's room.

"I don't know why it's different..." Naruto took another scan of the place in confusion. "Maybe you moved out."

"And why would I move out?" Sasuke bristled.

"Ahh I dunno. It was only a suggestion." Naruto replied, raising his hands in his defence.

"Che', maybe I did move out, probably by choice." Sasuke glared.

Naruto scoffed, "More like I got a girlfriend..."

"Like that would affect my decisions." Sasuke laughed bitterly, turning to face Naruto.

"Well...well, you know we probably needed privacy for all sexual loving and stuff." Naruto glared back, crossing his arms.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh really, well what else does it look like then? You know, I bet she's a super tidy girlfriend too, I bet she's a damn catch." Naruto gloated, not breaking eye contact for one second.

"Whatever." Sasuke retorted, shaking his head in annoyance, "Just get your stuff."

"That's what I was doing before you disrupted me, teme." Naruto gritted, pushing past to get to the closet.

Naruto opened the wooden doors to find a range of clothing lined along the rail, lucky for him there seemed to be the Hokage robe he had hoped to find. Taking it out from it's hanger and chucking it on the bed, he also managed to get hold of black underclothes folded on the shelf above. Just as he was about to close the closet, a metal gleam caught his eye. Opening the door a little wider and moving some of the clothes along, he noticed that there were also the anbu shinobi attire.

"Sasuke, come here." Naruto called over to dark-haired boy who sat on the bed.

"Hn." Sasuke sulked, not moving an inch.

"Teme, I'm calling you for a reason. There's some anbu clothes you might be able to wear, you being head of roots and everything."

"Why are they in your closet?" Sasuke questioned, reluctantly looking up.

"Like I would know. Just get over here."

Sasuke gave a resigned sigh, standing up on the spot. Upon arriving at the closet he investigated the anbu clothing before raising an eyebrow. "These actually might fit me."

"Good. See I told you it was good to come here."

"Say that once we leave." Sasuke huffed in response, removing the anbu clothes from the rail. He placed them on the nearest surface, returning the hanger in it's rightful place.

Naruto waited for Sasuke to leave the room but was a little shocked when Sasuke began taking off his green vest and lifting his black shirt to reveal the start of his torso underneath. "Woah, Sasuke, what are you doing?! Why don't you go in the hallway and change." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke gave him an questioning look, "And why would I leave to get changed? We're both guys."

"Well, umm, we always go in separate rooms." Naruto replied quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's nothing to be weird about, dobe, but fine, whatever I'll leave." Sasuke sighed, gathering his clothes up into his chest and moving towards the hall.

"Uhh, wait," Naruto called, grabbing onto his shoulder. "You don't have to leave...you're right it's no big deal."

Sasuke turned, eyes falling onto the restraining hand before catching Naruto's blue eyes. He paused to study Naruto's features, but he eventually scoffed. "I'll leave."

With that Sasuke turned, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Naruto looked down at his feet, for some reason his chest felt heavy and he didn't understand why. It wasn't often but Naruto had noticed that every once and while there would always be a weird tension between them, it always started with Naruto saying something he shouldn't, it wasn't often but it was becoming more frequent.

Naruto sighed internally, shrugging out of his sweat jack and pulling his mesh shirt off. As he looked down at his body, he noticed a few scattered cuts marking his skin, maybe even the lightest bruise on his hip from where Sasuke was gripping him earlier. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he kicked off his bottoms before dressing himself in the black under clothes.

Naruto looked at the Hokage robe which lay strewn across the bed and his heart clenched, this symbol was something once worn by his father and now he had the honour of it's responsibility also. He gathered the robe into his hands, feeling its heavy material. He could only waste a few seconds, he had not forgotten their time limit, he quickly placed each arm through the sleeves, adjusting the collar.

Naruto began locking the small chain that lay across his collar bones which kept the robe in place, but as he did Sasuke came barging through the bedroom door. Naruto barely had time to notice Sasuke's new black and silver outfit before Sasuke had gripped his arm, manoeuvring them both towards the closet.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto choked at the sudden action.

"Sh, I heard voices outside, someone's coming." Sasuke rushed to explain, pushing them both into the enclosed space of the closet. He shut the wooden door in front of them, locking them in the darkness, the only light entering from the horizontal shutters that lined the door.

Naruto said no more, instead he diminished his chakra signal for the second time that day. There was enough space in the closet for both of them but it was still a tight fit, Naruto's body was pressed close to Sasuke and he could hear the others breathing close by his ear. Naruto could begin to hear the talking of those in the hallway also.

Neither boy moved an inch, but the voices were still present form the outside, thought most of it was blocked by the bedroom door, he could pick up the odd laughing. It seemed as though whoever it was wasn't anyone dangerous, in fact Naruto wondered if it could be his future self, perhaps maybe even his girlfriend.

They waited patiently in the closet, when suddenly the time came for the bedroom door handle to rattle. Naruto and Sasuke held their breath but it eventually swung open with a loud crash. Peering through the slits in the wood, Naruto could see two people moving further into the bedroom, the two bodies clinging to eachother.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body freeze to his side, he didn't understand why but once he looked closer at the two people he finally did. He was right, the one who had entered the room was his future self, what he hadn't been expecting was for Sasuke's future self to be there too.

The two bodies in the centre of the room were melded together in more ways than one. The more Naruto's eyes adjusted to the dark the more he could see, his future self was holding on to the older Sasuke's shoulders and they were...kissing. They were kissing and they were biting, the older Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth, leaving kisses all along his jaw until the base of Naruto's neck.

The future Naruto moaned against the touch, pulling his Sasuke closer. The Naruto in the closet couldn't believe what he was watching, he couldn't even begin to comprehend but he watched anyway with his eyes wide and mouth open as their future selves seemed completely consumed with eachother.

The future Sasuke had come back up to recapture Naruto's mouth, the sound of their hot and moaning breaths filling the air of the bedroom. Both boys in closet could feel the thick atmosphere, even the small brush of their shoulders seemed overexposing and they struggled to keep their chakra signal down.

"Sasuke." The future Naruto groaned in pleasure, his hands weaving into the raven's hair.

The older Sasuke began removing his clothes, it was too dark to see what exactly they were wearing but one by one each article of clothing began falling to the floor. Naruto suddenly got the feeling that kissing wasn't the only thing they'd be seeing tonight. _It was crazy. It wasn't right. Why was this happening?_ Naruto screamed internally, he watched at how the future Sasuke caressed his own future's body. _Why was he letting this happen?_ Naruto mentally protested, but he couldn't bring himself to stop looking, he couldn't see but he could hear the string of pleasure escaping his _own_ mouth, the raspy voice that _he_ was letting out.

Naruto had read porn, had seen drawings but he'd never imagined sex was like this. He never thought that it was as passionate as this but as he watched the pair collapse onto the bed holding each other as if nothing else mattered, he wondered if he was wrong.

The hidden Naruto could see how the future Sasuke hovered above the other, holding himself up by his arms. "Naruto..." Sasuke's deep voice rasped, "I...I need it."

The pair kissed intimately once more, the sucking noises lewd and distracting. The older Naruto flipped over so that he was on top, moving his hands down to touch Sasuke.

The younger Naruto could hear the laboured and panting breathing of his friend on the bed and he felt his face flame at the noises that should've been kept private...only it was affecting him. Naruto burned deeper, as he felt familiar thrumming in his groin, the more he heard the Sasuke's moans emanating from the room the more light headed he felt, the real Sasuke's nervous breath on his neck wasn't helping either. He wondered if he was the only one feeling this way, it embarrassed him so deeply he couldn't breath.

In that moment, a hand lifted from the confined space of the closet and covered Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's palm was pressed against Naruto's lips in an attempt to lessen the noisy breathing, but it only made Naruto's blood spike nervously. There was a slight struggle but Sasuke held his grip, keeping Naruto in place. Naruto felt his head spinning, his eyes trapped directly at the scene in front of him.

The future Naruto's hands were running between the legs of the future Sasuke, he only let up to lean to one side of the bed and reach for the drawer. The small shelf swung open, and his older self rummaged excitedly for the bottle of lube. Returning to Sasuke's body, he pressed kisses along the entire plane of skin, going lower and lower until there was a desperate gasp from the older Sasuke. The cap of bottle opening sounded louder in the sweltering room.

In the closet Naruto's eyes had adjusted to the point where everything was now visible, he could see his own future self's body but he could see Sasuke's body. Under the delicate moonlight, he watched as it dusted over the others smooth skin, he watched the shadow dip between his abdominals and cut before his hips. It was so vivid and so close, Naruto could no longer ignore the hard strain against his trousers, he found himself feeling a pit of anger towards his older self, an anger awfully close to jealousy.

The future Naruto squeezed a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers, rubbing them between his fingers to warm it up. He then began dropping his fingers down to a more sensitive area of Sasuke, he appeared he be pumping them slow and steady, in and out. Each time another finger added, each time a louder groan came from Sasuke who now moved his hips in time.

The younger Naruto could feel Sasuke falter by his side, Sasuke's fingers trembling ever so slightly against his mouth. It was only then that Naruto realised he was trembling too, and even though he could have easily turned to see Sasuke's face he chose not too, because any response would have been frightening, whether it was anger, fear...or excitement. Naruto didn't want to know.

"Sasuke...I can't...I can't hold anymore."

Naruto heard his own voice call, he focused his sight back to the bed, and he could see the light bouncing off his own tan, broad shoulders. His future self was positioned over Sasuke and gradually, with a lot of restraint, he watched as he entered inch by inch.

Future Naruto grunted, biting along the shoulder of Sasuke until he was fully in. They remained still for a few moments, shaking with anticipation, until Sasuke nodded, his strong hands guiding Naruto's body.

At first it was slow and steady, the older Naruto took his time, carefully angling his body so that even his muscles flexed. The obscene sound of skin against skin was unavoidable, but eventually it began being drowned out by ragged panting and cut-up moans of pleasure, so explicit Naruto felt as though he would never hear another sound again.

Naruto was in the closet, and his body was shaking with effort, the more he watched the more he felt his body strain itself. He tried to close his eyes, but it only made the noises louder and the feeling of Sasuke behind him more noticeable. Naruto couldn't bear the pounding heat in his ears, it seemed that his future selves were closer now, more rough and desperate. Naruto pushed himself as far as he could, feeling his legs give as he lowered to the floor of the closet, Sasuke had joined him. Sasuke had let go of his mouth, and instead fell by his side. They both sat on the ground, a nervousness between them.

Their futureselves could still be heard, but they could no longer be seen from this height. Naruto covered his ears, trying to tune out the room around him and it helped. He felt Sasuke shift to do the same thing, and Naruto took this chance to watch Sasuke for the first time. He watched as Sasuke's black hair fell in dissarray due to the heat, and the pink shade colouring his cheek, parted lips to allow for his breathing, and his eyes were dark with lust. Naruto had never seen him like that before and oddly enough it made him feel better for not being the only one.

Sasuke's eyes noticed the curious blue ones, but Naruto looked away pulling his face into Sasuke's chest to cover his eyes. Sasuke looked down at the disheveled blond boy, pressed into his side, almost too shocked to raise an eyebrow. However, as the noise continued beyond the closet he realised that Naruto was only frightened, as he was himself.

They both sat in the closet waiting, eyes shut and ear covered, and for those minutes they were away from the future world, they only felt the presence of one another. They didn't know how long they sat waiting but eventually they felt the weight of the day bare upon them, and in their created silence they found their peace to sleep. There was several questions unanswered and several repercussions looming, but for this moment they were content to ignore it all. Tomorrow would be a new day, a day where they would face it all.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! (kudos if you were) but yes, of course they would find out their future selves were dating in the most embarrassing and sexual way possible. Though I must say it was hard to write, because two Naruto's and Sasuke's in one room is kinda confusing, but I hope it was readable.**

**Bad news, I'm staying 2 weeks in Singapore for a conference, and the hotel may or may not have Internet it hasn't been confirmed yet, which means potentially this won't get updated for 2 weeks. Gahh, I'm so sorry.**

**But leave a review/comment if you enjoyed, thank you to everyone that has, it seriously makes my day to know your thoughts. Thank you :3**

**-Sylvana**


End file.
